book 7
by AshGymnst1
Summary: My version of Harry Potter book 7
1. Home Again

Home Again

It was 4 pm the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Everything normal about the castle ceases to exist. All the students who stayed for the funeral had been taken home by their parent or were waiting in the main hall to be escorted to Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express. It was finally setting in Dumbledore was dead and the school may be shut down.

However, for a boy named Harry Potter and his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger this didn't matter. For Harry, was said to be the chosen one. He was the one who was said be to be able to end the second war. He was the one who would defeat Lord Voldemort.

"Gryffindors follow me" said the new head mistress McGonagall. "And stay together, we don't want to lose anyone on the way to the train." Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed there animals and began the long walk to the Hogsmeade station.

"I wrote my parents today Harry and let them know school term ended early and that I was going to stay with you and Ron for a little while" said Hermione. "I told Mom & Dad after the funeral I was going home with you for a while Harry" said Ron. So, what's the plan mate?" "First I'm…I mean we're going to the Dursley's house because that is what Dumbledore wanted to me do. I will stay there until my birthday and then it's off to Godrics Hollow."

"I do have a few things to get done while at the Dursley's." said Harry. "Yeah, like going to Bill and Fluers wedding" said Ron. "Yeah, definitely couldn't miss that one" said Harry. "Good, the train is already here let's go ahead a get a compartment" Said Hermione. The trio boarded the train and found an empty compartment. The train ride home seemed longer than ever. However, it was great for the three best friends to all be together. However, he did miss Ginny. As they rode, Hermione pulled out The Dailey Prophet. The Headline read "Headmaster dead, schools fate to be decided."

"Harry, did you send an owl to your relatives that we were coming home with you for a bit" Asked Hermione. "No, they do not like the use of owls or the mention of anything magical actually." Harry said grimly.

Finally, the train rolled to a stop and the trio exited. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grabbed there stuff and put it on a trolley and made their way through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. As soon as they passed through the barrier Harry saw Uncle Vernon and started heading reluctantly towards him.

"Who the bloody hell are they? Not more of you kind?" stated Uncle Vernon. "This is Ron and Hermione; my friends from school. They are coming home with us for a short visit." "No they are not" said Uncle Vernon matter-a-factly. "Yes they are. I might not be of age quite yet but they are." Harry paused for Ron and Hermione to give him a glance at there wands carefully hidden from the view of muggle eyes. Uncle Vernon turned a bright shade of violet then turned around and headed towards the car.

Once back at number 4 Private Drive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione unloaded their things and sat down with the Dursley's living room explaining their plans. They explained how Harry would be staying there until he became of age. However, would be gone some during the day until he left for good on his birthday. After this discussion, Ron and Hermione decided it was best if they stayed the night at The Burrow. Before leaving though they decided they would meet tomorrow afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron so Harry could go to Diagon Alley to attend some business at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Then, with a small pop with Ron along side Hermione they apperated back to the burrow.


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry woke up and didn't bother unpacking his things thinking how in less than two weeks he would be leaving the Dursley's house forever and since he would be of age he would be able to use magic and take his apparition test. He hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs to tell the Aunt Petunia he was going out for a while then left.

Harry went out in front of the house on the curb making sure there were no muggles in sight and stuck out his wand. He had found out in his third year of Hogwarts that it summoned The Knight Bus. He greeted the familiar face of Ernie the driver. Ernie's assistant Sean Shunpike was still locked up in Azkaban, for as Harry thought, being wrongly accused of being a death eater.

Once arriving at The Leaky Cauldron Harry met Ron and Hermione. "Alright Harry?" said Hermione. "Alright, you?" said Harry. "Were fine" said Hermione. "First thing I have to do is go see the head goblin at Gringotts" said Harry. "Alright then," said Ron. "I will accompany Hermione to buy some new quills and parchment she said she needed. We will meet you in front of Gringotts when we are done. Then, we can go back to The Leaky Cauldron and get some butter beer." "Sounds good" said Harry as started making his way down the street.

As Harry walked towards Gringotts he was amazed how few people were shopping anymore. The war had everyone scared. The few people he did see out on the streets were traveling hurriedly in pairs. Even Fred and George's store Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was almost empty of customers.

Harry went into Gringotts to the head goblin's secretary. "I was wondering if I could speak to the head goblin" Harry asked. "Do you have an appointment" the secretary asked. "No" admitted Harry. "But can you still ask him if he will see me?" The secretary finally looked up. "You're Harry Potter" she exclaimed. She picked up the phone and said, "Mr. Potter is here to see you sir" She then directed Harry to door number 7.

Harry was about to knock on the door. However, before he could it opened. "Harry, come in" said the goblin. "What brings you hear today?" "I am here inquiring on my inheritance from my parents" Harry said. "More specifically I want to know about Godrics Hollow, where my parents lived." "As you know Mr. Potter the house was destroyed the night of your parent's death. However, they did leave the land to you" said the goblin. "Assuming I wanted to use the land for something could I?" questioned Harry. "Yes, Mr. Potter you could assuming that if you were building something you had the proper permits from the Ministry of course" said the goblin. "Thank you for your time" Harry said. The goblin then handed Harry a copy to the deed for the land of 777 Godrics Hollow. Harry then said his goodbyes and he turned around and left.

Once outside of Gringotts Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the stairs waiting for him. "Hey Harry" said Ron. "Do you want to go into Fred and George's before we go back to The Leaky Cauldron." "No" answered Harry. "I have one more thing to take care of first. You two go ahead I'll catch up with you soon." Hermione gave Harry a questioning look then reluctantly agreed.

As Ron and Hermione set off for Wheasley's Wizard Wheezes Harry couldn't help but noticing they were holding hands. However, at that point Harry had something else on his mind, where he was headed. Magical Homes and Houses only a few buildings down. Harry walked inside the building and a man walked to the counter. "How may I help you?" the man asked. "I am interested in building a house on some land I have inherited" said Harry. "Well yes, I can help you with that. Please have a seat" said the man.

As the man and Harry sat, Harry explained the sort of house he would like. He told the man how he wanted it to have at least five bedrooms because he likes to have guest stay over. He also explained how he needed a large kitchen and a large sitting area because he liked to entertain. That wasn't the real reason Harry wanted such a large house. However, he couldn't tell the man he wanted such a large house so it could be headquarters of a secret organization – The Order of the Phoenix. After much discussion the man told him to come back in three days and he would have the plans for the house done. Harry agreed and went off to find Ron and Hermione and go have some butter beer before heading home.


	3. birthday

Chapter 3: Birthday

It was the night before Harry's birthday. Ron and Hermione had spent the day with him at the Dursley's house. They had all their plans settled for the rest of the night. They would stay at the Dursley's house until midnight then Hermione would take them back to The Burrow. Mr. Weasley had suggested it since at midnight the protection over the Dursley's house would be lifted. Then, the next day Ron and Harry were going to The Ministry of Magic to take their apparition tests. Then afterwards Harry said he needed to go back to Diagon Ally for a bit.

"Happy Birthday Harry" said Hermione exactly at midnight. "Thanks" said Harry as he was collecting all his belonging from the room. "Let's go" and they set off to the burrow. "Happy Birthday Harry" said Mrs. Weasley when they arrived at The Burrow.  
"I have Fred and George's room all ready for you dear, goodnight. Hermione dear, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Mrs. Weasley followed Harry and left from the room headed upstairs to bed. "Goodnight, 'Mione" said Ron. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and he to headed upstairs to bed.

Harry, Mom says it's time to get up. She has prepared a special birthday breakfast for you. Harry went downstairs to a great breakfast. Mrs. Weasley has the best cooking Harry thought. After breakfast, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ron set off for The Ministry of Magic. After checking in, Ron and Harry went straight off to take their test. They both passed this time. However, Ron was sure that he had left some of his hair behind. However, the tester didn't seem to notice. He knew he would get better with more practice. Which he could do now that he and Harry had their license.

"Ron, I need to stop by Diagon Alley to buy Bill and Fluer's Wedding gift. I will meet you back at The Burrow" said Harry. Once In Diagon Alley, Harry stopped first by The Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought Bill and Fleur their very own Barn Owl. Then, he was off to Magical Houses and Homes. Harry had approved the plans for the house a week before. Then he went to see Professor Flitwick who taught him how to perform the charm of being a secret keeper. Harry made both of them promise to keep the secret of where his house was then handed them a piece of paper where he had written the address on. He had also got Professor Flitwick to make him a contract that he would know if anyone broke. He also made them sign this. He also made the builders sign the contract also. Harry then paid the appropriate amount of Galleons for building the house and getting proper permits. The builders said the house would be done in a week. Then, Harry apperated back to The Burrow.

When Harry walked into the leaving room he could of swore he saw Ron and Hermione snogging. However, they jumped as soon as they heard him coming in. After questioning what they were doing Ron answered that they were looking for an earring Hermione lost between the couch cushions. Harry told them he was exhausted and was going to bed. However honestly he couldn't take it to be around them with them being like that right now. He longed for Ginny and with Ron and Hermione being a couple he felt so lonely. This made Harry feel sick so then did decide he would really go to bed.


	4. surprise

Chapter 4 – Surprises

About a week later, Harry woke up and went downstairs to breakfast. "Harry there is a letter from you; just arrived this morning" said Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks" said Harry. He opened it up and begun to read as he did he noticed Ron and Hermione peering at the letter over his shoulder. It was from Ragnok one of the goblins at Gringotts Wizarding Bank requesting that Harry be present for the reading of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's will at eleven that morning. Harry had to hurry to get ready or he would be late. He definitely would have been if he hadn't got his apperition license.

Once arriving at Gringotts Harry was again told to go to room number 7. The goblin went over the will. The will said Harry received 1/3 of Dumbledore's galleons and all of his living possessions he had listed on pieces of parchment attached to the will. The attachment was seven pages long. Harry glanced quickly over the list seeing that he had been left a lot of books and any instruments he wanted out of Dumbledore's office. Harry then thanked the goblin and the goblin said the stuff he inherited could be picked up at any time. Then Harry left.

Harry did not apperate back to the burrow however. He then proceeded across the street to Times Change Furniture Store. There he bought 4 bedroom suits for his new house. He also bought a large table and chairs set for the kitchen, a stove, and some other furniture for the living room. After buying and paying for his new furniture he got the salesmen to shrink it all and put it in a bag for him. Harry then apperated to his new house at Godrics Hollow.

The house was bigger and better then he could have ever imagined. He went inside and placed all the furniture where he wanted it then repeated the spell** "****Engorgio" many times before he was done. It took Harry nearly the rest of the day to completely set up the house. Then at dinner time he decided to go back to the burrow for one last night before he moved into Godrics Hollow.**

**Harry was glad to be back at the burrow. He was ready to get some dinner and go to bed. He was exhausted from all the work he had done that day. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was a sleep.**

**After Harry had slept for what seemed like minutes he heard a loud sobbing coming from the corner of his room. Harry realized something wasn't right and opened his eyes to see dobby sitting on the edge of his bed, "Dobby" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Dobby has no more work, Harry Potter, sir" said Dobby. "Since the school has closed they will no longer pay dobby. With Professor Dumbledore gone Dobby has no master to work for." "Hold on Dobby" said Harry. Harry pulled out a letter with 7 or 8 pages of parchment and began scrolling through it. "Dobby, you do have a master. Professor Dumbledore left you to me." Dobby is so grateful Mr. Harry Potter, sir, for having Dobby" said the house elf. "What would you like Dobby to do first sir?" Harry pulled about a piece of parchment and wrote 777 Godrics Hollow and showed it to Dobby. "I want you to go there. That is my new house. See if you can get things felling more homely" said Harry. "I will be there tomorrow with Ron and Hermione." Dobby disappeared with a small pop. **

**Harry then pulled out the parchment again. He wondered if since Professor Dumbledore left him Dobby if he had left him Winky also. Indeed he had. "Winky" called Harry. With a small crack a female house elf appeared. "I wanted you to know that Professor Dumbledore left you and Dobby to me. I was wondering if you would like to move in with Dobby and I." The little house elf nodded Harry pulled out the parchment he had written on earlier and showed it to Winky and that Dobby was already there. With another pop the house elf also disappeared to Godrics Hollow and Harry returned back to bed to sleep.**


	5. godrics hollow

Chapter 5

The next morning Harry was the first one up. He couldn't wait to show his friends the new house. After breakfast, Harry told his friends that today is the day he wanted to go visit Godrics Hollow. Once there, Ron and Hermione seemed somewhat puzzled because they knew that the Potter's house was destroyed the night of their deaths.

Harry then invited them inside the house. His friends were even more puzzled when they saw Dobby and Winky. "Harry, I'm confused" said Hermione. "Well," said Harry, the days I have been gone all day and didn't tell you were I was…I was planning and getting the house ready. There is a room for each of you if you would like it. I have put some basic furniture in the rooms but you may decorate it however you like. That is if you want to move of course." "Of course I do" said Hermione. "Me also" said Ron. "Well, that is settled then. Let's go have a tour of the house" said Harry.

After a while of looking around the house and picking their rooms; the three decided to apperate back to The Burrow and then to Hermione's house to tell their parents what was going on. Harry was glad he had sent Dobby and Winky beforehand. They really outdid themselves. Winky put up quidditch goals outside. Dobby had went and bought some more necessities for the house. Soon it really would feel like home.

After an afternoon of hearing all the parents express their worry about the trio living alone in such dark times. They finally agreed that together the trio would be okay.

Harry gave I piece of paper with the address of the house to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Ginny if they ever needed or wanted to come by.

When they arrived back at Godrics Hollow, their new home, they were pleased to see the house elves again had again out done themselves by fixing the most wonderful meal for everyone first real dinner at the new house.

After dinner, Harry told Hermione and Ron that he would like to go look at his parent's graves but didn't exactly know where they were. "Well then, we will need to ask Lupin" said Hermione. Harry then sent Hedwig with a message to Lupin asking him to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron at 7pm that evening if he was free. He said to send the reply back with Hedwig. About 6:45pm, Harry heard a knock on the window. It was Hedwig with Lupin's reply. It said he would see him there.

At 7pm Harry apperated to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there he met Lupin and asked him to come outside. Once outside, he handed Lupin a piece of parchment that read 777 Godrics Hollow. He then asked Lupin to apperate there with him. Once there he invited Lupin in to say hello to Ron and Hermione and for a cup of tea. Harry, then questioned Lupin about his parents graves. Lupin said a**disillusionment charm had been put on the graves so know one who didn't know they were there could disturb them. Lupin then got up and headed for the door. He motioned for the trio to follow. He then walked in the backyard of Harry's house to the very corner and said some kind of spell but the trio couldn't understand what he was saying but then all the sudden they all could see the graves. Harry thought how the graves weren't really anything spectacular. They just said their names and they dates they lived. After standing and staring for a while they all walked back to the house.**

Once at the door Harry bid everyone goodnight. He told Lupin that he was welcome anytime and if he ever needed a place to stay his house was always open to him. Then Harry went up to bed for his first night in his new house. He decided that tomorrow he would decorate his room but after a long day all he could think about right now was how inviting the bed looked.


	6. dream 1

Chapter 6 The Dream

"Severus" Harry hissed. This was all too familiar to Harry he was in Lord Voldemort's thoughts or dreams. He was seeing through Lord Voldemort's Eyes.

"Severus, as you know I am disappointed that you didn't not bring me Harry Potter the night the death eaters entered the school. However, I am pleased that you got Albus Dumbledore out the way. He has been trouble to me from the start. Now with Dumbledore gone Harry won't has his great mentor around to protect him. Harry Potter is not going to be known as the one of lived for much longer."

"Harry. Harry are you okay?" said Hermione as she was trying to shake him awake. "Yes" said Harry. "I had a bad dream that's all." "You gave us a scare mate" said Ron. "We woke both of us up. You were screaming about something. I couldn't really tell what you were saying though." Harry then took the time to explain to both of his friends about his dream. "I think you should tell my dad" said Ron. "No" said Harry. "Remember I was supposed to learn Occulmency so I didn't have those dreams."

The next day Harry met Hermione down at the kitchen table, Ron was not up yet. "Harry" said Hermione. "I am scared for you. What if Lord V-V-Voldemort starts openly attacking you or his death eaters do every time you go out?" "Then I will face them" said Harry.

Later that afternoon, Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley. Harry wanted to get some stuff to put in his bedroom. They stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry bought a few posters for the wall of his favorite quidditch players. Then they went to the Magical Menagerie because Harry wanted to get Hedwig a new cage. Leaving the store, Harry and Hermione heard a lot of pops. They looked around to see a lot of men in black robes with their face covered, death eaters.

Harry and Hermione both immediately started sending out stunning spells. However, there were about ten death eaters and only two of them. Harry and Hermione held their own though. They had eight of the death eaters on the ground stunned and were battling the last two.

The last two death eaters were Bellatrix and Mr. Malfoy. Harry was battling Bellatrix again. He had done this once in the Ministry of Magic. This time however, she didn't make fun of him calling him a baby like she had the last time. "Not so brave without Dumbledore are you, Potter?" said Bellatrix. "Dumbledore will never be gone as long as those who are loyal to him are around….Stupefy" said Harry. "Protago" said Bellatrix. Harry really was at the disadvantage he still wasn't very good at non-verbal spells like Hermione. Who very seldom heard say anything during the battle. This was somewhat discouraging he wanted to be able to hear her voice and know that she was holding her own. "Crusio" said Bellatrix. This time the spell hit him. He was in so much pain. His scar burned so bad he couldn't see straight he wanted it to stop. Then all the sudden there was a flash of gold and a bird appeared it was a Phoenix, It look to Harry, but it could be, like Fawkes. It was Fawkes.

The Bird starting circling Bellatrix's head. This made her loose her concentration and focus. The pain stopped. Harry saw that Hermione had stunned Luscious. Then she turned to battle Bellatrix when Harry called to her. "Hermione grab my hand" said Harry. She didn't take time to argue. Fawkes come here. With a pop, they were gone.


	7. dream 2

Chapter 7 The dream part 2

Next thing Harry knew he was back in Lord Voldemort's hideout. "Crusio" said Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Bellatrix. "You have displeased me. I am disappointed in you." "I am sorry master" said Bellatrix. "Crusio" Voldemort said again. "You must pay for your mistakes."

The next thing Harry knew he was no longer in Voldemort's hideout. He was walking down this long path. The weird thing everything was white and gold. Nothing like Harry had ever seen before. However, he felt the need to keep on walking. Then he saw it someone was coming towards him. However, he wasn't scared. The person seemed very familiar. Then he realized who it was. It was Dumbledore. He was younger and better looking then when Harry last saw him. His hand was healed. "Professor" said Harry. "Yes Harry" said Dumbledore. "What's going on?" "Harry asked. Nevermind that Harry. Remember I told you one of your greatest strengths is the one power Voldemort knows not" said Dumbledore. "Yes" said Harry. "So you intentionally ignored it then?" asked Dumbledore. "No sir" said Harry. "Then why haven't you been doing it" Dumbledore stated

The next thing Harry knew he was at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Ginny was sitting right beside his bed. At that moment, Harry knew what Dumbledore meant. He had pushed Ginny away but all along she was one of his greatest strengths. "Ginny, I am sorry" said Harry. "I love you." "Harry, I was so scared when they told me you had been hurt. Please don't ever leave me. I love you also" said Ginny. "Ginny I never want to leave you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny stared at him for a second looking puzzled then said." Of course I will." Harry knew from this point on things were going to be better. He had missed Ginny so much. He was glad to have her back. Ginny then crawled up in the bed beside him. Harry thought how good it was to have Ginny that close again. They hugged for a while then they just laid there and held each others hand.

A few minutes later everyone walked in. (Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, & Mrs. Weasley) everyone looked puzzled for a minute then Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry your awake dear. Sorry we weren't here we just stepped out for a minute to get a bite to eat." "That's ok" Harry said "Ginny was here." "So we see" said George.

After a few more days in the hospital wing, with his friends popping in every so often. Madame Pomfree said he could go home. However, the friends going in and out didn't stop but Harry didn't mind. He was glad to see everyone. It was a great felling to know that he had people around him who cared about him. Once he got home he wasn't completely healed. One of the death eaters had put a powerful curse on his leg and he was still having trouble using it well. However between Mrs. Weasley and the house elves Harry didn't have too many reasons to get up anyhow. He could tell his leg was getting better though. Also, with Ginny with him almost all the time he didn't really have a reason to get up she made him perfectly content.


End file.
